The invention relates to cutting board, employable on two sides, having a board body which has two mutually opposing main sides and feet for supporting the board body, wherein a first cutting surface is located on one main side of the board body and a second cutting surface on the other main side of the board body.
Cutting boards are known apparatuses which are employed to cut foodstuffs. Cutting boards employable on two sides have the advantage that one can cut, e.g. onions on one side and on the other side foodstuffs which should not assume onion taste, such as fruit. From the prior art, cutting boards employable on two sides are known, e.g. from the print DE 10 2010 006 687 A1, which possess two different cutting surfaces which are respectively equipped with fixed anti-slip feet protruding beyond the cutting surface. The anti-slip feet can disturb the cutting operation.